For a known all wheel drive disconnect clutch design, an inner shaft rotates and the engagement or disengagement is to an outer ring gear. A wedge plate or wedge plate segments are mounted on an outer tapered surface of a hub, which is mounted to the rotating shaft. Centrifugal forces from shaft rotation causes the wedge plate or wedge plate segments to displace radially outwardly, resulting in an unintentional lock-up of the clutch. The stress due to excessive expansion and contraction can cause wedge plates or wedge plate segments to fracture. Another problem of the prior art design is a taper for the hub. In a connect mode for the clutch, the taper results in large axial forces urging the hub out of the connect mode, causing the locking mechanism to slip and limiting the torque carrying capability of the clutch. To prevent the slippage, a large activation force is needed to counter the large axial force.